


Curse this Body

by scarscarchurro



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Can be read as either AOS or TOS, Comfort, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Periods mentioned, Polyamory, This is mildly self indulgent, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: Jim just wants to live in his sweatpants for several days and not interact with anyone... Except maybe his partners.





	Curse this Body

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely self indulgent. I'm trans and I have terrible cramps. I've been confined to a couch for a few hours and moving did not do me any favors. Now my dog has taken said couch for himself. 
> 
> Literally the only warning I can give you is: Periods are mentioned and probably some swearing.

Jim scowled and brought his knees up to squish against the section of his body that contained the most useless pair of organs. Useless at least for him. 

Things down there weren't exactly fully functional, yet here he was. In his quarters laying folded up on his couch as his body expelled matter from between his legs. Angry with the Captain for succeeding in not making a baby.

His door buzzed suddenly and he looked at the time. He was late for shift, but he was certain any movement would be unwelcome. 

Jim tried to fold in on himself further, hoped it would dissolve the unwanted sensation of cramps as his body failed to stop the bleeding. 

“Captain,” came Spock’s voice over the intercom. “You are exactly fifteen minutes late for Alpha shift is everything alright?” 

Jim only whined and wished for more pressure. Wished he owned a cat that would lay across his gut or a dog that would crush his bare toes under a soft furry body. 

“Captain?” Spock again; never one to leave. 

Jim bit his lower lip and narrowed his eyes at the door. Spock had an override code. Why wouldn't he just use it?

“Jim, are you awake?” asked the sweet Vulcan at the door. 

Jim flopped one of his arms over the side of the couch and squeezed the other across his abdominal cavity. “Spock, I am in pain, my PADD is across the room, and the intercom is too far away please just enter at your own risk,” said Jim with a soft thump of his head against the pillows he was using to keep his body as squished as possible. 

There was a pause and the doors whooshed open after the key code was pushed in. 

Spock stood in the doorway straight as a rod and as perfect as ever. “Do you wish for me to get the doctor?” asked Spock. 

Jim stared at his partner and first officer. “Lay on top of me, Spock,” said Jim.

Spock blinked slowly and stared at Jim as if he had two heads. “Jim?” 

Jim frowned and gently shifted his body, regretting it as it did little to solve any of his problems with his current condition. “Lay on top of me.” 

Spock walked in slowly and sat on Jim’s feet. “Why do you wish for me to lay on top of you?” 

Jim stuck out his tongue, stared at the ceiling, and squished his arms up against his stomach. “Bleh,” was all the noise Jim made in response. 

Spock’s hands clasped over Jim’s. The warmth of them radiated downward into his skin. “I see,” said Spock as he slowly guided Jim’s legs down. 

Jim scowled at the loss of pressure, but found it more than  _ acceptable _ when Spock in turn reclined across his body. 

Most of Spock extended off the couch while his chest and forearms pressed heat down onto Jim’s stomach. That chin dug into Jim’s own chest. “Will this be adequate?” asked Spock with a tilt of his head. 

Jim pressed his lips together momentarily, slipped his hands out from under Spock, and carded his fingers into that soft Vulcan hair. “Yes.” 

They stayed like that for a solid fifteen minutes until the door buzzed again. 

Spock had half lidded eyes, was purring loudly, and then he released a sigh. He did not move. 

Jim was thankful for that, he continued to stroke his fingers through Spock’s hair, and he basked in the sweet pressured warmth the Vulcan provided. 

The door continued to buzz until it beeped with an override code. 

“Dammit Jim, what’s this about you being thirty minu--” Bones stood in the doorway and shouted until he took in the sight before him. “... Period?” asked Bones, softer, and with a frown. 

Jim stuck out his tongue again. “Bleh.” 

Spock rumbled against Jim, traced his fingers against Jim’s pectorals, over to a bicep, and then down to Jim’s wrist.

Bones simply moved over to Jim’s intercom. “Doctor McCoy to the bridge,” said Bones. 

Jim watched the CMO lazily and squirmed as his organs squeezed. 

Spock put more weight across Jim’s stomach, gently stroked back up Jim’s arm, and then down his pectorals once more. 

“This is Lieutenant Uhura,” said the intercom. “Did you find the Captain and Mister Spock?” 

“I’m taking the Captain and Mister Spock off duty, they seemed to have caught something on the last mission, viral, I suggest rotating command for several days,” lied Bones while staring directly at Jim. “You get all that?” 

Jim huffed. He wasn't useless for all seven days… okay no he just wanted to live in his sweatpants for seven days, have someone on top of him squeezing his guts, and offering comfort. 

“Yes,” said Uhura. “Tell them to get better.”

“Will do.” Bones nodded and then asked, “Can you patch me through to Med-bay?”

“Of course.” 

“Doctor Sanchez,” said the voice on the intercom. 

Jim could see the grin spread on Bones’ face. “This is Doctor McCoy,” said Bones. “Tell Geoffrey he is gonna be in charge of medical for seven days... I caught a nasty virus from Captain Kirk.” 

Sanchez made something of a scoff and a laugh. “Of course, Doctor McCoy.” 

Bones rolled his eyes and ended the call rudely. 

Then walked over to the couch and put himself directly on top of Spock. It added more pressure to Jim’s body below. “Let's live in sweatpants and watch shows from the sixties.” Bones stripped himself of his medical blue, leaving him in his undershirt. “Sound good?”

“Sounds good.” Jim smiled. “I love you guys.”

Bones rolled his eyes, crossed his arms across his chest, and grumbled, “Love you too.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> Could Jim have taken pain medicine? Yeah probably.


End file.
